Abstract Kuniochis
by starstrukk234
Summary: 8 distressed best friends find fun in hanging out at underground clubs every Friday and Saturday night, loving the way it feels to get wasted and high. One day, a group of boys suddenly come to Green Leaf High, and decide the girls need their help. But will they be able to stop the girls when they are pulled in themselves? AU OOC. Pairings inside! On hiatus til other story is over.
1. Chapter 1

Abstract Kuniochis

**I randomly got this idea while looking through ItaxIno pictures XD. Don't ask, please. **

**#############6################7################### ##8**

Electric colors flashed across the room as bodies seemed to melt together to the beat of the drums. The concrete floor held a large number of people on it, their bodies swaying and tilting in every direction. Some people were holding drinks while other were holding cigarettes, the smoke billowing in the air. In the back of the room, eight people were sitting, watching all the dancers get wasted and high.

"Ah, this is _the life!"_ A light blonde hair girl sighed as she fell into the plush seat. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, light blue streaks dancing here and there. She had her bangs pulled away from her face, showing a tattoo of a magenta abstract design running from her forehead to her chin. Her blue eyes were coated in charcoal colored eyeliner and mascara. She lifted her hand to fix her dark purple tube top that nearly fell to show her cleavage, her tight, black skirt ridding up her thighs. She crushed the shot glass under her heeled, knee high boots.

"For once, I agree with you, Pig." The pink haired girl next to her stated as she danced in her spot. Her hair had emerald colored tips, something only she was able to pull off since it brought out her bright, forest green eyes. Her red vest-that stopped under her rib cage- was tight fitting and hugged every curve, though her chest held barely any. Most men were staring at the flat expanse of her stomach, watching as the azure abstract design seemed to move along with her. Her black shorts barely covered anything, but still held in her assets. The gray pumps were giving her a hard time, but managed to grab the attention of many men in the room.

"What a shocker, I never thought I would see the day when _you_ _two actually agree._" A sandy blonde stated while snickering, taking a large swig of her _Jack Daniels_ bottle. She gave a soft sigh as she leaned her head back in bliss. Her teal bangs fell perfectly into bloodshot teal eyes, ones that were foggy as she looked around the room. A slight giggle passed her lips when she saw a green butterfly flying backwards. A black abstract tattoo was showing through the bottom of her light purple dress that stopped mid-thigh, fishnets going from her knees to her ankle boots.

"Girly, I think you are high or wasted or something! OMG! Did you guys see the horse with horns?!" dark caramel eyes scanned over her friends face, her eyes wide. Her chocolate bangs fell into her line of vision and she began to try and eat them, the rest of her hair pulled into two buns with swirly light brown strips. A lime green abstract tattoo was running from her elbow to her wrist, the skin of her shoulders and stomach barely covered by a pink, skin tight top with a red dragon going from the top of the shirt to the bottom. Her green shorts showed off most of her legs, only stopping an inch after her thigh. Black combat boots tied up above her knee, the red laces suddenly looking like licorice to the acid hitting brunette.

"I think you mean a unicorn…?" white eyes looked at the girl, one eyebrow raised. Her dark blue hair was placed into a messy bun, swirls of white whisping from the hold. Her hime style bangs were chopped unevenly (see _Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja) _She placed a bottle of red wine to her lips, closing her eyes as she felt the liquid trickle a path down her throat. A red abstract tattoo was on the entire front of her forehead. She wore a lavender corset that barely hid her large chest and a pair of silver booty shorts. She placed her red and tan wedges onto the glass table in front of her, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Who knows what she is talking about? She had an acid hit; she could be seeing anything right now." The red head said nonchalantly while downing the rest of her moonshine. Her obsidian eyes glanced at the lock of red that fell into her vision before she blew it away. Her black hair mixed with her natural red, giving it a sort of haunting look. She had on a tight, light purple shirt that clung to her chest before puffing out at her rib cage. A black skirt clung to her thighs for dear life as brown thigh high boots stuck to her skin like leather. She had a yellow abstract design swirling from her shoulder to her elbow. Instead of her usual brown glasses, she was wearing contacts.

"Can't blame her. Acid hits are pretty awesome. You should try that out one day." Another red head with a much lighter color said while lighting a bowl. Her dark brown eyes became less noticeable as her pupils dilated, almost taking over her entire eye. A grin spread wide across her lips as she began to see things, sounds becoming lost in her ear before they turned into heavy vibrations. She had a light brown abstract tattoo on the side of her neck. Her hair was down, with a small ponytail holding her brown colored hair. She wore a yellow halter top that ended right under her breasts and purple shorts that stopped two inches before mid-thigh. Her toes moved around in her black high top _Converse._

"I already have, thank you. It's not very fun and I thought I was going to die or something." A blue haired girl said, her amber eyes looking as though she had no pupil. Her short hair was falling onto her shoulder blades, her amber colored hair tied into a bun. A gray abstract tattoo was showing on her foot, her golden colored sandals sitting next to her. She had a lip ring that was shining in the electric blue that flashed over before it changed to deep red. She was wearing a navy blue off shoulder top with a gray skirt that stopped right where he butt ended. She had on a pair of heels that tied up to her knee.

These eight were known as the Abstract Kuniochis, due to their tattoos. Each were only seventeen years old, but had never felt the love of a family-this family they made with each other didn't count, of course- and had all met at an orphanage when they were seven. Each had a different story for why they ended up this way, the way of drugs and alcohol and inflicting pain to themselves.

Ino Yamanaka-the blonde beauty- had been given up at birth. Her mother had been 19 and was raped. She knew she couldn't juggle being a mother and studying as therapist so she gave her to the orphanage. Nobody had wanted Ino, seeing as she was the troublemaker at the orphanage, and nobody there really like her so she was all alone. Until Sakura came.

Sakura was only five when she entered, and she had a tough exterior for someone her age. Her parents had only been 15 each when her mother was impregnated. They had been much too young for a child and just left her on the streets. An old woman had picked up Sakura, but died when she was 4 years old. Sakura took care of herself until she was placed into the orphanage. Her and Ino had become best friends quickly, and were two of the most hated there. And the walks in Temari.

Temari was five also when she came in. A robbery at her house had divided the family when she was two and the three men had kidnapped her. One day, a police officer had found her and brought her to the orphanage, not wanting to take care of the young girl herself. Just like the two before her, she was casted out from all the others. Ino and Sakura had befriended her when she found them in the middle of one of their pranks. Then, Tenten decided it was her turn.

The brunette had tons of scratches when they had all met for the first time. Her parents had abused her, using knives and pans more than anything. Her father was a drunk 40 year old and her mother was a crack head at only 21. The drugged induced woman would always slam a pan onto her stomach while the drunkard would stab her with knives, or even his glass bottle of beers. Everybody had been afraid to go near her, thinking she would hurt them. Ino had been the first one to befriend her, then the other two. They had become the scariest children there, unstoppable and unwanted. And it only increased when Hinata came.

Hinata Hyuuga had been 6 when she came along, just the same age as all the other four were now. Her family had disowned her when she was barely able to walk at the age of five. Her father would call her weak and say she would amount to nothing. When she was walking on the streets one night, a young girl, no more then 15, had found her and took her to the same orphanage as the others were in. Most people thought she was weird with her white eyes and usually make fun of her, until the four stepped up. After that, she was left alone and was taken into the care of her new best friends. Everybody hoped no one else like the girls came there, but someone else did.

Karin had been kidnapped, too, but by a group of men that were going to rape her. Someone else had been there to stop it, but was shot down by one of the gang members. While they were all beating up on the man, Karin took the time to flee. While running around the huge city of Konoha, Karin became lost, until she found the huge orphanage sitting at the end of the block she was on. They had been reluctant to accept her, but in the end they had to. And she was befriended by the five before anyone had the chance to pick on her. As their group got more people, everyone in the orphanage became more scared. The girls were turning dangerous and the next girl didn't help.

Tayuya had been next to join. She had just turned seven when she brought in. They had found her at an old, run down house owned by a man while gray hair. The man had done horrible experiments to her after murdering her parents in front of her. Most people made fun of her, her reddish-pink hair an odd color to have. When Sakura had found them making fun of the girl for her hair color, she had stepped in and scared the kids away. Tayuya had befriended her when she tried to walk away without saying anything. The nuns running the orphanage were beginning to get scared; the girls were becoming more and more unstoppable every day. And they were only seven. But one more person had to make their entrance before the girls fled away from the horrible place.

Konan had run away from her house after having witnessed her parents bludgeoned her older brother, Nagato, to death. She had lived on the run down portion of Konoha, where people who could barely afford anything from the .99 cent store live. It had been raining that night, and she knew her parents were after her. She had been able to find shelter at the orphanage before her homicidal parents caught up to her. The nun running the facility had been nervous to let her in; she was just the kind of girl that Ino and her group were known to befriend. And already, the children were too scared to leave their rooms unless absolutely necessary. But after hearing her story, she had no choice but to let them in. And just like she predicted, the group became more unstoppable.

The girls had befriended Konan when she was assigned to share the room with them. They had been able to change her quickly and their group became terrifying. They were too smart, showing potential in that area, and were getting everyone into their nightmares. Until one night, they ran away. Each of them stayed together and took off, never looking back. And that is how they got where they are right now.

"Come on Konan, acid hits are fun, don't knock 'til you try it~~" Tayuya sang from her squishy seat, a red velvet couch. A giggle passed her lips as she began to slip from the plastic material on top of it. "Does anyone else see the unicorn riding a butterfly?" she whispered to her friends, her eyes wide and a crazed smile threatening to rip her face in half. Another giggle passed her lips as she fell onto the floor completely.

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, raising a perfect brow at the reddish-pink haired girl. "Tay, you need to calm it down. You are starting to get a little wasted." Her peach colored hand reached out to take another shot glass and a bottle of tequila. She gave a blissful sigh as she felt the liquid leaving a burning path in its wake. As she was about to down the next glassful, the music and electric light stopped and the blaring of sirens could be heard from outside.

"Shit!" she heard Sakura curse when the normal lighting went up. Ino growled before pouring the glasses contents onto the floor and smashing it, tiny glass pieces skirting across the concrete. She met Sakura, Hinata, and Konan's eyes, the others were too high off their seats to get up. "I'll get Temari, Ino gets Karin, Hinata gets Tayuya, and Konan gets Tenten. Now, hurry up!" she ordered, grabbing Temari who began to blow raspberries in her ear.

As the other girls grabbed the rest of their friends, Sakura pulled Temari with her to the back exit, the other dancers and drinkers trying to rush out the front exit. She propped the door open so only a sliver of moon light played across the floor, the blaring sirens getting louder. When everyone was back in their small group, they dashed outside, the sounds of their shoes hitting the pavement.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" a sudden voice called out. The four girls turned to see two cop cars behind them, four men standing with their guns pointing at them. With a groan, each raised one arm in the air, using the other one to keep hold of their friend.

**#6#7#8**

"So, are y'all going to explain to me exactly _why_ eight seventeen year olds are out at a club drinking and taking acid hits?" an old man asked, his brown eyes narrowed at the four girls who had the capacity to speak, the other four in a cell. His gray eyebrows knitted together when he saw the blank look from each girl, all refusing to speak. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "This is the third time this month you eight have been here. What is up with you guys, huh?"

Ino rolled her blue eyes, the tattoo seeming to shimmer when she did so. "Yeah, and every time we come here, it's the same thing. So how about you let us go and we will see you next Saturday?" She gave him one of her smiles before attempting to stand up.

His fist slammed onto the desk, startling all four girls. Ino sat back down, watching as the man's face became red from anger. "Do you girls think this is a game!? You could lose your lives due to your actions! Do you want that to happen!?"

All four girls looked down, and Hiruzen began to think he finally got through to the girls; until Sakura opened her mouth. "Who is going to miss us? Our families all left us or disowned us. No one cares for us anymore." This was the first time he had ever heard them speak like this, about their pasts and families.

He looked them over again before sighing. "Fine, you girls may go home, and retrieve the others." The girls all stood up, stretching their backs slightly while heading to the door. He called out to them before they had the chance to open the door. They all paused, looking over their shoulders at him. "The next time you eight are brought here from underage anything, I _will_ put all of you behind bars. That's a promise." All the girls did was smirk before leaving, slamming the door closed behind them.

His eyes watched the door for a second longer before he pushed himself into a normal sitting position. He searched through his files for a second before pulling a piece of old notebook paper, a number scratched in messy writing on it in blue ink. Hiruzen pulled the phone from its receiver before punching the numbers and placing one end to his ear, listening to the light ringing sound.

On the fifth ring, a gruff and tired voice answered him, a slight annoyed undertone in it.

"_Asuma Sarutobi, how can I help you?" _Hiruzen smiled when he heard his son's voice, something he hadn't done in quite awhile.

"Asuma, I need you to bring the boys to Konoha. I have a plan and need their help." Straight to the point, just like always was. Much simpler that way.

"_Dad?!"_ Hiruzen let out a laugh as he heard his son's shocked voice, picturing the man's hair in a mess, eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise. "_Wait, why do you need the boys? They are only eighteen, not yet ready for the police force." _

Hiruzen gave a soft sigh. He knew this was coming. "Well, you see…"

**#6#7#8**

Ino had a scowl on her face as she watched Tayuya and Temari dance around on the sidewalk, laughing like physcos. It wasn't really that she was mad at her crazy loons, more over Hiruzen's threat.

"Hey, Ino, you okay?" she heard a light voice ask. She turned her head to be met with forest green eyes. The pink haired girl was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, worry lacing eyes in a way Ino had never seen on anyone else she had ever met.

"Yeah, just a little pissed at Hiruzen and his threat." She gave another roll of her eyes, her scowl deepening. "Just who does he think he is, going around and giving seventeen year old girls threats?"

She heard Sakura's bubbly laughter flit over, attracting many eyes over their way that stuck to the pinkette. Sakura always seemed to have that way about her.

Their shadows fell onto the street as they passed a shop with their window lights seeming on full blast. Ino had to squint her eyes to keep the light from hurting her icy irises. She reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand, lacing her fingers with her best friend's. She felt Sakura give a reassuring squeeze as they turned down at the block, getting closer to home.

Ino's eyes softened. _Home with all my best friends, my family._ A smile pulled at her lips from the thought, wanting to get home now more than ever.

**#6#7#8**

**So how was the prologue? I will be working on this story and **_**My Best Friend's Brother **_**this summer, so no need to worry.**

**I also have all the couple planned out, so I want you guys to guess what they are. And yes, they will have to do with the boys from the police force. Too bad you don't know who they are. **

**Note: I won't post the next chapter unless TWO people guess the couples. They don't have to be right, I just want to see what you guys think they are. I will post them at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Abstract Kuniochis

**The pairings will be at the end of the chapter! Thanks!**

**#6#7#8**

Sakura awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. A groan escaped her lips as she put her hands to her forehead, already feeling the pounding migraine increasing as the _BEEPS_ seemed to grow louder. With a growl, she slammed her fist onto the machine, easily breaking it into pieces. She lifted herself into a sitting position, giving the broken clock a blank look before she placed her feet on the soft, gray carpet. With a sigh, she waddled over to the bathroom, not able to stand on her own two feet that well.

Another groan of pain escaped her lips as she flicked the lights on, the bright bulbs flashing in her eyes. Sakura reached out her hand and pulled open the mirror, medicine, toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, green hair dye, and makeup placed neatly on shelves. She pulled out the bottle of aspirin and turned on the tap water. She swallowed two pills, feeling the migraine slowly ebb away. She pulled put a black colored toothbrush and ran it under the rush of water. Mint green paste pearled onto the tiny brushes before creating a mass of bubbles in her mouth.

Still brushing her teeth, Sakura grabbed her makeup and comb, spitting out the bubbles and washing the black plastic. Walking to her bed, she ran the comb through cotton candy pink and emerald locks, wincing as she pulled on tangles. Wobbling to the closet-she really needed to clean her room- she picked out a quick outfit to wear. She pulled the jean capris up and over her thighs and pulled the navy blue sweatshirt over her head. Grabbing her lime green _Vans_, she moved over to her bed, choosing her colors from her makeup pallet-gray eyeliner, black mascara, and brown eye shadow.

Sakura tiptoed from her room, shoes in hand. Everybody else was still asleep, like they usually are every Sunday morning. She really needed to remember why she chose to be the one who got the groceries. A sigh passed her lips as she lightly shut the front door, pulling her shoes. She turned to face the small, two-story house that belonged to her and her best friends, a light smile tugging her lips as she walked over to the store. Many people stared at her, some with awe and some with disgust. Sakura loved all the looks she received, taking them with a smile.

Her feet started to do a small pattern as she twirled down the street, hips swinging from side to side as she moved to an invisible beat only she could hear. As she neared the small store, she noticed a group of about eight men just… _staring _at her. A blonde haired male kept a close eye on her while the others talked. She evenly met his blue eyed gaze, absentmindedly thinking how it was the same color as her tattoo. She gave him a coy smile as she opened the door, loving the added effect of her hair blowing back from the cool air conditioning.

**#6#7#8**

Blonde hair obscured her vision as blue eyes opened at the sound of the door slamming shut. "I'M HOME!" Sakura. Her loud voice could be heard anywhere and could even wake up the heaviest sleepers. Still, it wasn't a good idea to keep the girl waiting. As she attempted to sit up, a migraine hit her full force. Her head hit the pillow as she gave a groan. How Sakura was able to pull through these things was like magic to her.

"Ino-pig, get up. It's time for breakfast, don't you know?" a light voice cooed from her opened door, the light pouring in and onto her silhouette. She turned over to face the green forest eyes that were looking at her and narrowed her eyes into a glare. The pink haired beauty placed her hands on her hips, giving Ino an annoyed look. "I _told_ you not to have so many drinks last night, but you don't listen do you?"

Ino rolled her eyes, trying to sit up again. "Sorry that we all can't hold our alcohol like you can, Sakura. How on earth do you get over the hangovers so quickly, anyway? It's crazy." She heard the light chuckle from Sakura as the girl reached into a bag by her side and pulled out a bottle.

"Like you said, Ino, since I can hold my alcohol, all I have to do is take a few aspirins. All I ever get is a bad migraine. Here, take two of these and meet the rest of us at the dining table. I'm about to make breakfast." Sakura tossed her a small, white bottle that made a small jingling noise as it hit her bed. Blue eyes stared at it before finally retrieving it and throwing two pills into her mouth.

Ino stood up, not even caring that all she was in was a white t-shirt and black panties, her long hair a frizzy mess as it spilled down her shoulders. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling a little light headed as the blood rushed into her head. She brought a hand up to rub her eyes as she made her way down the steps, almost tripping over one or two.

"Walk much?" a teasing voice asked as Ino walked into the kitchen. She sent a glare over to Hinata who was smirking lightly, her hair up into a high ponytail. "Hey, don't glare at me! It's not my fault you can't seem to walk properly!" Laughter sounded throughout the small room, Temari and Tayuya giggling with Hinata as Ino made her way to her seat. She growled at the three, none who acknowledged her.

"Oh, stop laughing at Ino-pig. It's not her fault she was born without the ability to walk properly!" Sakura stated as she brought in a plate of bacon and a plate of cinnamon toast. Everyone-excluding Ino- burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ino pouted as she crossed her arms, eyes looking sad. "Oh come on, Ino. Don't take these jokes too seriously! You're beautiful and perfect to us!" Sakura proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Ino's shoulders.

Blue eyes softened at her best friend, relaxing in the tight hug. Her eyes glanced down at her stomach, remembering when she was anorexic. She reached for the cinnamon toast, smirking up at Sakura. "Of course I'm beautiful! I mean, I am a blonde with blue eyes! What about me _isn't _perfect?" She was always the conceded one of the group, always vain on her appearance.

"I don't think your personality is perfect." Hinata stated dryly, munching on a piece of bacon. Everyone snickered at the white eyed girl, wondering why the girl was suddenly picking on Ino.

"Okay, enough fighting. Just start eating. Hiruzen called Tenten this morning and apparently he wants us _back _in his office. I swear, Karin, if it's because of your acid hits, I'm going to hurt you." Konan said, glaring at the red head who immediately put her hands up in defense, trying to say she didn't do anything with her acid hits.

Ino's eyes watched her friends, her _family_, bicker over small things and couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. This was going to be her family for all eternity. And she was fine with that.

**#6#7#8**

Hiruzen stared at the eight men in front of him, all formal and in respective positions. The future of their police force. Asuma took a drag of his cigarette from next to him, waiting for his evaluation. Hiruzen leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers in front of his mouth. His brown eyes met all of theirs, narrowing as he studied each person. "You eight will be giving your first job. With this, you will prove if you are worthy enough to be on the police force."

Hiruzen quickly stood up, walking over to the file cabinet. Pulling out the second drawer from the bottom, he quickly scanned over everything until he ran across a wide and heavy folder. Asuma's eyes widened as he saw the large manila folder hit the wooden desk with a soft _'creak!'_ "Each of you will chose a girl from the top of the stack. Whoever you get is your target. You are not to kill or harm them, just steer them away from their dangerous paths, do you understand?"

"Hai!" each man stated. Asuma picked up the manila folder, flipping through the pages and studying all the faces before he handed it to the man next to him.

Blonde hair and blue eyes was the first thing he saw. Then a toothpick in between lips that were pulled into a dangerous smirk.

_Last Name_: _Unknown, First Name: Ino. Age: 17, D.O.B: September 23, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church_

_ Lived in the orphanage until age seven when she ran away. Trouble maker of the group and is known for being loud and outrageous, brought in on accounts of abuse of alcohol and acid hits since age 15._

There had to be at least six pages on the blonde girl, all stating what she has done and been through that they know since she was born. He handed the folder to the person next to him, absorbed in the paragraph about how she and her friends set up an entire building on fire when they were 14.

The manila folder was heavy for something as small as that, he noticed as he flipped it open and pink hair with green eyes greeted him. He had to blink at the sadistic smirk and look in her eyes.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Sakura. Age: 17, D.O.B: March 28, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: An elderly woman and Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church._

_At the age of five, Sakura was brought to the orphanage after the death of an old woman who took care of her. She quickly befriended Ino and ran away at age seven. Known for her strength and flirting, brought in whenever her friends were. _

The male quickly assumed that every packet on the girls was six pages long. He handed the folder to the person beside him, so absorbed in the page on how she destroyed a brick wall with just one fist at age 13.

Dark colored eyes scanned over the image of the girl. Sandy blonde hair and teal eyes were a good combination, but her eyes were held in a glare and her face in a sneer. She looked like the type to intimidate others easily.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Temari. Age: 17, D.O.B: August 23, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church_

_At age five, Temari was brought in after being separated from her family. She befriended Sakura and Ino and ran away at age seven. Known for being creative and playing mind games, brought in on numerous accounts for drugs since 14._

He blinked when he saw it was six pages long on just what she was able to do and has done. Passing the folder to the man next to him, he read over how she was able on confuse a cop to not arrest her and her friends just last year.

Odd color eyes looked over the picture of a small framed girl. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into buns with bangs framing caramel colored eyes. Her eyes were excited and smile positively joyous.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Tenten. Age: 17, D.O.B: March 9, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church_

_At age six, Tenten was admitted into the orphanage after a cop found her family abusing her. She befriended Ino, Sakura, and Temari and ran away at age seven. Known for her accuracy of weapons and crazy behavior, brought in on numerous accounts of drunk walking and acid hitting since age 14, along with Temari._

He blinked when he realized there were six pages on her, his left eye unconsciously twitching. As he started on the story of how she nearly killed a man with just two knives, he passed the manila folder over to his left.

The man removed his orange sunglasses to inspect the image of a sneering girl, her white eyes showing off a spark of insaneness, blue hair up in a braid. She seemed to have a small frame from the looks of her arms.

_Last Name: Hyuuga, First Name: Hinata. Age: 17, D.O.B: December 27, 1990. Parents: Hiashi Hyuuga, Past Guardians: Hiashi and Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church_

_At age six, Hinata was placed into the orphanage after her father disowned her. Many people would make fun of her until Ino's group stopped them. One year later, they all ran away from the orphanage together. Most known for her observation skills, brought in for drinking since age 15,_

His eyebrows met his hair line as he read about how the girl seemed to almost kill a 53 year old man at the age of 13. He passed the folder to a very tall man next to him.

A large hand reached out to grab the folder from his friend's hand. He flipped the top open and raised an eyebrow at the red head. It wasn't an orange-red color, either, but a bright red color and her obsidian eyes seemed to laugh at someone.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Karin. Age: 17, D.O.B: June 20, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church._

_At age six, Karin had been admitted to the orphanage after she had escaped from people who were going to rape her. She had been kidnapped from her house one night and was able to get away from the people. Soon befriended by the terrorizing group in the orphanage, Karin had ran away with them less than a year later. Most known for her tracking skills, brought in for her underage drinking and drug usage since age 15. _

How she wasn't placed behind bars yet was a mystery to him. Especially when he noticed her record was six pages long. At age 14, she was caught spray painting curses on the wall of an old high school. He handed the folder to the person next to him.

The smallest male accepted the folder and easily picked out the record on top. A girl with pinkish-red hair and dark brown eyes was smirking at the camera, promising something dangerous.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Tayuya. Age: 17, D.O.B: February 15, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church._

_At age seven, Tayuya was brought there after they had found her in an old house, horrible experiments done to her before they found her. Children made fun of her until Sakura stepped in, causing all teasing to stop. After befriending Sakura and her group, they all ran away a few months later. Known for her musical talent, brought here for alcohol and drugs since age 14._

He sighed as he saw that he would have to read six pages before he could begin this… mission thing or whatever it was. He felt his face go pale and learned that a flute is useful for things other than music. _Definitely never going to mess with her_, he promised himself as he handed the person next to him the last report in the file.

His peach hand reached out for it, already looking over the image before it reached his hand. Blue hair tied into a low ponytail and amber eyes were looking at him. A large grin threatened to tear her face in half, wickedly promising a nightmare for him.

_Last Name: Unknown, First Name: Konan. Age: 17, D.O.B: February 20, 1990. Parents: Unknown, Past Guardians: Konoha Orphanage and Catholic Church_

_At age seven, Konan had escaped from her home after the death of her older brother due to her parents beatings. She was placed into the same room as the terrorizing group that had many people scared. With the rest of them, they all escaped two months later. Known for her stoic personality and origami talents, brought here along with her friends. _

He raised an eyebrow at the six pages, wondering how on earth one group could get into so much trouble. He placed the empty manila folder on the desk while looking over the story of how she made a man nearly half her size pee in his pants when she was only 16.

He raised his eyes to meet Hiruzen's, shock and disbelief playing across his features. "Hiruzen-san, you should know, we can't possibly help these girls. They haven't even put behind bars yet and they are abusing their selves with drugs and alcohol. We follow protocol, not our own rules. They won't even listen to us when we are talking. How are we supposed to help them?"

Hiruzen looked at him before turning his head to look out the window, watching the birds fly across the sky. "I know that. But the reason they are like this is because no one taught them anything else. People were too scared to them 'no' or tell them they were doing anything wrong. As you saw, they don't even know their parents and if they did, the relationships weren't good. They just need someone to steer them in the right path. Just be careful with them; they are the masters of mind tricking, especially Temari."

The same dark colored scanned over the image of Temari. "When are we going to meet these girls? You told us we would be able to meet them."

Hiruzen smirked at him, leaning back slightly. "I have already called them so don't worry. And be ready; those girls look nothing like they do in the pictures. And they probably won't be very kind when they first meet you. They aren't big fans of cops, right Asuma?" Hiruzen asked his son, chuckling slightly.

The said male simply sighed and rubbed the back of his head, dumping the cigarette in the trash can at his feet. He flinched at the memory of when they last meet, unconsciously rubbing his jaw. "Oh, yeah. And you forgot to tell me that Sakura had a bit of a temper… and a great right hook."

Hiruzen smiled, his eyes full of laughter. "I thought you had read her record. You can't blame me for not telling you. I _had _told you there was important information in them." A short chuckle passed his lips as Asuma blushed and glared.

As he was about to respond, a loud scream resounded before shrill laughter. Hiruzen sighed while Asuma paled, the others just staring at the door with shocked faces. "And here they are now. Boys, get ready to meet the most wildest girls ever. And do **not **provoke them; they will hit and hit hard. Just ask Asuma!" Asuma gave his father an exasperated look, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, my gosh! Did you _see_ that woman's face!? I thought she was going to piss her pants or something!" A girl with pink hair and emerald tips walked in while laughing, more laughter soon filling as the rest of the group came in. They all just plopped into the seats next to the door, not even giving them a look. "Yo, Hiruzen, Asuma. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, Sakura, you did nothing." Asuma replied, walking to stand behind his father. "Unless of course, you call underage drinking, nothing."

Hinata raised her eyebrow, looking quite confused. "Then why were we called here? If it has nothing to do with us, then I'm going home. Later." She stood up, about to leave with the rest of the girls behind her.

"Hold it!" all at once, the girls froze in their tracks and looked over at him, still not noticing the boys. "My son has brought in some of his adopted sons and they will be attending Green Leaf High. I called you girls in here to give them a walk through." All the girls' attention was now on the boys, all blinking in shock. "Girls, please meet my nephews of sort…"

**#6#7#8**

**Imma stop it there ;) But no worries, I WILL have the couples in this chapter, so you will be able to find out who the guys are! And if you paid attention to the colors of their tattoos in the first chapter, you would probably have figured it out. I had gotten some good guesses on my e-mails, but none were correct. In fact, they were far from right, but still good choices. Here they are:**

Ino- Hidan

Sakura-Deidara

Temari-Itachi

Tenten-Kakuzu

Hinata-Tobi

Karin-Kisame

Tayuya-Sasori

Konan-Pein

**Also, what is your favorite AkatsukixKuniochi couple? I'm just curious as to what you would say. Mine is DeixSaku (obviously, right?) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
